


The Good Ferryman And The Water Nymphs

by Shimmermoon01



Series: The Stilinski-Hale family [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Liam Dunbar, Emotional Hurt, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Family, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Hurt Everyone, Hurt Liam, Hurt No Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Family, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Puppy Liam, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Liam wanted to get his dad a special present but he should have known better
Relationships: Derek Hale & The Pack, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar & Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar & Lydia Martin, Liam Dunbar & Sheriff Stilinski, Liam Dunbar & Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar & The Pack, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Series: The Stilinski-Hale family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/924978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Good Ferryman And The Water Nymphs

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
> 
> also part of my febuwhump 
> 
> I'm sorry this au is so rarely updated but its one of my favorites so I promise even if its only once every few years it will continue to be updated

Liam froze. He couldn’t see past the steam. All he could hear were the cries of his pack, his family. He heard his brothers shout in pain and his sisters scream in fury. He could hear his fathers weep in anguish as their children fought in his defense.

It was never supposed to end this way. Liam hadn’t meant any harm, his papa had told him a story from his childhood and he just wanted to bring a little of that home for Christmas. A folktale Liam’s great grandfather would tell his papa. His papa was always complaining about the lack of connection his children had to their culture, usually, he did this in strong polish. So, when Liam had managed to track down an original copy of the stories his papa would hear he knew it was too good to be true. He should’ve heeded his mind's warning that it was too good to be true. Water nymphs didn’t tend to appreciate thievery.

“It was never supposed to end this way. Liam hadn’t meant any harm, his papa had told him a story from his childhood and he just wanted to bring a little of that home for Christmas. A folktale Liam’s great grandfather would tell his papa used to speak of a handkerchief embroidered in gold. When Liam ha began his search he truly didn’t expect the item to be real let alone two find it. Someone had offered to sell it to him for only a few hundred dollars. He should’ve heeded his mind's warning that it was too good to be true. Water nymphs didn’t tend to appreciate thievery.”

The steam cleared slightly and Liam could just see as Isaac was grazed by a trident, could just watch as Malia released a stuttered gasp as seaweed wrapped around her throat. Liam closed his eyes and held his breath as he stood unsure what he could do. His dad grabbed his shoulder and Liam looked up at him desperate for some form of comfort.

“Liam you need to shift and you need to run. Run. And don’t look back! Just get him I promise you everything will be okay.”

“Daddy-“ Liam was cut off by his own sob but his father had already been running to assist his eldest brother. With no other option, Liam was forced to shift. Was forced to leave his family behind in harm's way to run off. Not for the first time, Liam really wished he was big enough to fight.

Liam ran. He ran and ran and eventually he caught sight of his aunt standing in front of his house’s front door looking worried. His aunt Lydia standing where she wasn’t expected while worried was never something anybody wanted to see especially when their whole family was off fighting a battle they started.

Liam froze. His paws gave out in his driveway and he collapsed. He didn’t want to be here, not alone. He couldn’t breathe and he had just abandoned his family all because he didn’t know how to listen to his head. He just wanted to give his papa a little taste of where he came from.

“Liam. Liam bud you need to breathe and you need to shift back come on. It's okay. It's gonna be okay,” Liam looked up to see his grandfather. The old man was petting him gently and he felt the safety to shift back immediately shoving his head under his grandfather’s hadn’t, a silent plea to continue the pets.

“Grandpa I’m so sorry it's all my fault I just wanted to make papa happy and all I did was get my family hurt, I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry,” Liam wept into the man's chest as they sat there in the middle of an empty driveway.

“Oh buddy it's okay, they’re all okay.”


End file.
